The electronic devices such as cellular phones, PDAs, GPSs, electronic reading devices and different types of intelligent phones become necessary equipment for almost every person. The aesthetic outer appearances attract the users' attentions directly by its color, texture and patterns. The outer appearance shows the personality of the user. However, the users cannot change the outer appearances of the electronic devices easily because the shape, the colors and the patterns are integral to the casing. Therefore, replaceable cases are developed to allow the users to change the casings as desired.
The applicant has filed an EP 2180668 B1 which is referenced for understanding the present application.
The EP 2180668 B1 provides the replaceable case, however, the case cannot be locked so that the case might be separated by improper operation and/or impact, such as the devices drop on the ground and the case is separated from the phone. Therefore, the present invention provides a locking device for secure the case to the electronic device.
The present invention intends to provide a locking device which improves the shortcomings of the conventional replaceable case and ensures that the case is secured to the electronic device.